creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Zog.
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LOLSKELETONS page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:56, May 5, 2013 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 20:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't Don't put back stories in PotM nominations that I took off for quality reasons. Another instance of this will get you a block. Mystreve (talk) 17:56, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Ah. My mistake, didn't realize the circumstances, didn't see you were an admin. Still, won't happen again. BedrockPerson :D 18:13, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Zog, Brilliant catch. I've deleted the story, and I'm currently deciding on how to punish the user. As you can probably tell from my talk page, I don't have the best record with issuing plagiarism bans, so I'm going to ask a higher-up before I take any action. You are allowed to add the template to pages, by the way. « [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] » 21:43, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Question As long as they're under the correct license (CC-BY-SA, or public domain), you should be OK. Remember to give appropriate credit (I can help you with that if you'd like, since the term is kinda ambiguous). [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 06:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: "plagiarism" Thanks, but I don't think that really counts as plagiarism since the user who added the page never claimed the story as their own. Also, that particular pasta has been around long before /x/ - see Wikipedia:The Babysitter and the Man Upstairs LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:01, February 18, 2015 (UTC) @Above IK but it's still suspicious, Also didn't I say it was before /x/'s time or was I hallucinating .-. BedrockPerson :D 19:52, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I misread your message. My bad. :Still, I wouldn't really call it plagiarism. It's a pretty popular urban legend, I wouldn't be surprised if someone just wasn't aware that it was already on the wiki and decided to add it themselves. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:02, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Warning Your edits are turning the story into a massive paragraph, please stop. Also check to see if you are using source mode when editing if this was not purposeful. (If it was, don't.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:14, March 5, 2015 (UTC) 0_0 WTF, why does that keep happening?? It doesn't do that when I view the page X( BedrockPerson :D 23:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Try switching to Source mode in preferences to see if that makes it better. The wiki has been working out lately and sometimes I can't even leave a message on user's talk pages so I know your pain. Hopefully that'll fix it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:24, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Franticly vs Frantically First off, I'm glad you liked my story. Thank you. But, if you are as anal about spelling as you say you are you would know that the difference between the adverbs franticly and frantically is that franticly is in a frantic manner while frantically is in a frantic way. So, there is no spelling mistake and Rosemary was behaving in a frantic manner. Now I have to go back and chage it. Next time, maybe just leave a note about it in the comment section. If you liked it so much why didn't you say so? I told you how I felt about Pogo. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:35, March 5, 2015 (UTC) AHAHAHAHA Really? Just... really. Well, pardon my English! XD Either way, I left you a comment on your latest story. It was quite good. The grammar mistakes I refer to there, apply to American English. I have respect for both versions of English, and have been taught in both. Though I personally prefer British. Atonal Anthem (talk) 17:00, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Wat BedrockPerson :D 17:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) The profile. Your profile. My username. Atonal Anthem (talk) 17:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Lulz. BedrockPerson :D 19:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Title Syntax "I can already tell by the title syntax this has questionable quality." You mean the title of that story in itself? :P --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 15:10, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes and no, no in the sense grammar is obviously incorrect BedrockPerson :D 15:13, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :"The Monster from Hell". That's almost as original as titles like Saw or Scream. That's what I was getting at lol --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 15:17, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Just a Joke For what it's worth, it got a laugh outta me. :D --Mikemacdee (talk) 02:16, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Templates There were some formatting issues on your recent story and I wasn't sure if they were intentional or not. (If they were, this template would be better for differentiating the rhyme from the story itself: EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:03, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, they were intentional but I think it looks better like the way it is now :) BedrockPerson :D 16:05, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Additionally "monsters" and "demon/devil" are exclusive categories under the Category rules. Please remove the one that is least applicable from Six Little Mice. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:51, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Whoops. BedrockPerson :D 17:55, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Not a big issue (only if it becomes a reoccurring thing). Also responding on my talk page will typically get the message to me (as I'm not really following/watching this page) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:06, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Fresh pasta Hi, Zog. I have just completed a story for Koromo's mythology challenge: Sons of Odin. I do not believe it will disappoint. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:48, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, what's the name template, I want to use it too so I can creep the shit out of people. If you do respond (I dont think so) then leave a message on mah page. RisingFusion (talk) 23:04, March 22, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion k thx babe RisingFusion (talk) 23:08, March 22, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion Re: Jesus, I am so glad that there isn't a 1000 days on wiki badge... I would have lost my mind. (Even more so.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:55, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Neptune Not to offend, but your latest story Neptune could use some work when compared to some of the other quality stories you have contributed. While it is well-written and there aren't many grammatical issues, the story itself could use a little fleshing out to give it a bit more of the emotional impact you wanted. The ending falls a bit short and a majority of the D-Day invasion scene seems heavily inspired by "Saving Private Ryan" ("I promptly unload the contents of my stomach over the side of the boat once again before returning to my seat", "There's something so off about him, but I can't see. Then he bends down and picks up his arm."), while it is iconic, you may want to build on it a bit more. I like the fading away ending, but I feel like it might be a bit more effective if there was a bit more of emotional investment for the protagonist. (Name, mannerisms, personality, etc.) To be truthful, I'm a bit on the fence about it. I think it can be re-worked into an excellent story if taken to the WW and submitted for feedback, but at the same time; I'd prefer not to delete it as I see potential there. If you want to take it to the WW, I can delete the story for you (as we discourage having a story up on the site and on the WW) Best of luck with either decision. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:31, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, I'll leave it M4R now, but please try to touch it up sooner rather than later (as I like to keep that section cleaned out). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:01, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Yo Sup, Zog? (Douche) The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:35, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Comments Please don't include so many new lines in your comments. It makes things look messy and could be considered to be spam. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:11, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I hated "Sickly" too. I'm probably one of the reasons why it got deleted. RisingFusion (talk) 22:00, April 9, 2015 (UTC)RisingFusion New one Hey, buddy, would you take a look at this heart warming and tender coming of age story and tell me what you think? The Gym Teacher. (Yeah, it's an NSFW serial killer story and you're going to love it, you sick bastard). HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:25, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I can read your mind lawlface ( )User:MarioFan5050(talk · edits) 03:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC)MarioFan5050 Sockpuppetry You have been blocked for '''1 month' for the following reason: abusing multiple accounts / ban/block evasion.'' Your sock has been been blocked indefinitely, and if you continue to create and/or use sockpuppet accounts, so will your main account. You used the accounts and to nominate your own stories for pasta of the month. This has been confirmed by a check-user, contact me through the email underscorre.throwaway@gmail.com if you would like proof. Honestly, this is just disappointing. You know the rules, and you should have known better. If you'd just waited, I'm pretty sure someone would have nominated your stories anyway. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:20, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :For creating another sock ( ) in order to blank the message above, your block has been doubled to two months. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:30, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::As you have created two more socks your ban is now being extended to six months. If you sock again, you will be indefinitely blocked. You tried to be duplicitous and get your story nominated for PotM and were caught. Stop digging this hole deeper. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:23, May 15, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:14, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Notice Please do not blank talk page messages, especially warnings/bans for sock-puppeting nominations for your story. The next time you do, you will be given a ban as they serve as a public record. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:10, November 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Your Project Well, that was very weird and disturbing on a visceral level: I loved it and subscribed! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:06, November 26, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:16, December 13, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Seasons Greetings you sick degenerate. . . I gotta feeling you're going to like this one: A Noel in Black HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:10, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I dont know about that titlr thing calling me that, but if I know you, wassup man. If I dont know you, wassup man. Lol forgot the signature. Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 03:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com I got a new one up. I went all out and made a video and created a webpage for it. Check it out: Daddy's Little Princess. Definitely one of my absolute bests, I guarantee you love it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:32, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Saw your comments on Banning's JtK rewrite. If you have the time I'd love your thoughts on mine. http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff_the_Killer_Redux Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 15:28, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: No Problem Not a big deal, I have to QC it anyways. Just try to give credit in the future as we can get into hot water if the proper author is not attributed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:39, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Wtf?? I'm a bug? I was going to compliment you on the story I knew as Bright Eyes but then I saw my name. Feel free to explain. Re: "Yay or Nay?" I know I'm not an admin or anything exactly, but it is getting a little bit annoying to see you continually bump your blog in the "Recent Wiki Activity" section. You have bumped it on about 15 different days, and you have received some feedback from two people (one of which who has the same complaint I have now). Also, since the blog post is too old and gone on without many comments, you can't even receive them anymore. It isn't my place to demand you stop or anything, but it is getting annoying and repetetive to see the same, essentially unaltered blog post pop up again and again. Apologies if this was rude at all. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:38, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :I just disabled comments on your blog. It's been up for a few months now and you've been bumping it excessively. You got feedback (I'm sure it's not what you wanted to hear, but without changes being made to amend the issues, I doubt you'll get much different feedback.). Continued pointless edits will result in the blog being deleted as the changes border on points gaming now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:42, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 21:52, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Profile Mention What's up. I saw my username written on your page, I was curious as to what the "bitch" thing was. You made it clear it was a joke, I'm not ticked or anything I just wanna know why my name was on your profile. Did I comment on a story or something of yours? User:DarthWeezer1994 05:15, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'll explain this Zog. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:16, February 2, 2016 (UTC) aaaaah thank you empy BedrockPerson :D 11:45, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Oops Sry, didn't mean to undo your edit, I was reverting another edit when it auto-updated the page. I corrected the spelling issue you were fixing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:14, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Seriously?! I did it because it's not your story. Loop was written by Leicontis about seven years ago. Since then, Leicontis has been pretty active on other sites, which leads me to believe that you willingly AND knowingly stole this user's story word-for-word. I'm currently looking into the matter, but given your interactions on a lot of other wiki websites and their focus on fan fiction and gaming websites leads me to believe you're not the same person. After about an hour of research (and borderline uncomfortable cyber stalking), I am pretty sure this is the case. I was really hoping this wasn't true, but I have little to suggest it isn't. Why would you put someone else's story on the writer's workshop? Why would you claim someone else's work as your own after the warning above AND the staff blog about plagiarism? Combine that with the fact the story's been live for almost seven years now and it's mentioned nowhere on your user page (which features a majority of stories that you've written.). Suffice it to say, I'm incredibly disappointed in you and have really no other option but to ban you. You should know better. Plagiarism doesn't fly here. Add your tendency to sock and nominate your stories and I can sadly see you doing this. I strongly suggest you have a sit down and think about yourself as this is quite sad. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, March 1, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Plagiarism As this is your second offense, you have been permanently banned. For reference: https://m.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/31i7k0/most_amazing_weight_loss_treatment_ever/ Jay Ten (talk) 22:54, September 7, 2016 (UTC)